There's nobody Soul Edge can take
by Kiliklover13
Summary: Hey guys it's me and I am back with another story and I think I made alot of Kilik stories but he is featured in this story but not to much. I like Patroklos and Pyrrha so hope you love it! P
1. Stangers are bad but not this one

(Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to make another story because I had been posting many stories lately and I thought I should give my mind a break so...I'm back!...Enjoy and please review and also be honest.

Patroklos, a young warrior was lost in a temple that was vacant and quiet. He wandered throughout the temple for several days and still didn't know where he was.

" Dammit! Where am I?" He asked himself confused.

He then saw a with a helmet that looked like a phoenix. His face could not be seen because of the helmet's features.

'' Who are you? You have no right to be here.'' The man said as he started to take a few steps closer to him.

" I am sorry sir but I woke up and found myself here. I was looking for my sister Pyrrha. I haven't seen her since I passed out several days ago.'' He replied as the man looked away from him.

" What is your name young warrior?'' He asked.

" Patroklos...Sir.'' He said weakly.

" And your name if you don't mind me asking?'' Patroklos asked taking one step forward.

" My name is Kilik and like I said before, you have no right to be here.'' Kilik said as he raised his arm and a weapon just appeared in his hand.

He had the style Nightmare has. Kilik got into his stance and prepared to fight Patroklos.

" Hey fighting is not necessary! Please back down!'' Patroklos said waving his hands up to his chest.

'' No you should back down.'' Kilik said as he came charging towards him.

Patroklos tried to block the attack but his weapon was too weak for Kilik's sword as he hit Patroklos right on his head and knocking him to the ground. Blood was coming out of his head like a waterfall but he wasn't dead. Kilik dropped his sword and walked towards him knelled down by his side.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly.'' Kilik said worried.

" It's fine I'm not in that much pain.'' Patroklos said lying.

" Here. I'll heal you.'' Kilik said as he put his hand on Patroklos's head.

Then purple, yellowish power came out of his hands mysteriously making his wound go away and all of the bleeding stop.

" There you'll be fine now.'' Kilik said helping him up.

" So your name is Kilik huh?" He asked.

Kilik nodded.

" A women with short, white hair told me about you. She said that you've had one of the three sacred were with a women with a Chinese sword and a man with nun-chucks. I think it was called the...Kali-Yuga. Am I right?'' Patroklos asked.

" Yes you are right. But this woman with white, short hair... was it Ivy?'' Kilik asked getting more interested in the conversation.

" I believe so.'' Patroklos responded.

"PATROKLOS!" A mysterious voice said.

Patroklos was sure that it was Pyrrha calling his name. Pyrrha walked into the room carrying Soul Edge in her hands, her eyes were bloody red.

" Pyrrha no!'' Patroklos said then looking at Kilik who was now looking very shocked.

" W...We have to stop her before it's too late!" Patroklos yelled as he got into his stance that looked pretty fancy.

'' Give me your soul and I will be on my way or you can taste my wrath.'' Pyrrha said Soul Edge's eye opened. It then started to glow.

" No...no I won't let you...I won't let you hurt anyone! I swear on my name I will stop this!" Patroklos cried as he came charging towards his sister.

Kilik was just watching the scene and was waiting for the right moment to attack her.

" Stop Patroklos! You can't stop her that way!'' Kilik yelled running to him.

" NO! Your wrong... My mother is watching me! I don't need your help nor I need anyone else 's! Please..._leave._" Patroklos said now whispering.

" Are you sure because I can help you end this and get your sister back?'' Kilik asked.

" Yes I'm positive. Thank you Kilik. You taught me something.'' Patroklos said smiling.

" You have a long victory ahead of you Patroklos. Make it count.'' Kilik said smiling as he walked away from where the battle was taking place.

_What does he mean "long Victory"? Maybe there is a future for me and Pyrrha?_


	2. A fight for a love one

( Hi I have another chapter to probably entertain you)=D

Patroklos and Pyrrha where preparing to start their battle. Patroklos thought that this battle can save his sister and rid Soul Edge of it's evil causes.

" Pyrrha! If you can hear me I won't hurt you... at least I won't try to. Please I need you to snap out it. Your just feeding Soul Edge's power!'' Patroklos yelled trying to get her attention.

'' Why must you refuse? Just give me your soul and I will leave you unharmed.'' Pyrrha said calmly.

" No Pyrrha your wrong! This is not right!" Patroklos said now starting to cry.

" Fine then. I must take your soul by force.'' Pyrrha replied as she raised her sword up and started running towards her little brother.

Pyrrha tried slicing him with a quick attack but she was too slow for Patroklos's speed. He then dodged the attack and looked at her.

_There must be something I don't understand. Pyrrha...my own sister...my only friend...is trying to kill me. What is going to happen to her after this?_

Patroklos knew what time is was. It was time to end this and get his sister back at all costs. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew that he had told Kilik that he didn't need his help. Now he wanted to know if it was the right decision. He then raised his sword as light blue and dark blue power came rushing into him, giving him the power he needed to finish the battle. He eyes turned blue and his sword started to glow. It then turned into Soul Calibur as beautiful light shined the temple with faith. He looked at Pyrrha who was now looking at Soul Edge and quietly whispering to it.

" Soul Edge? You...won't leave me will you? You will do everything I say?'' Pyrrha asked as a demonic voice replied.

'' Yes.'' The voice said.

Her hand was starting to look like demon hand. Her hand was looking like Nightmare's hand but she was very calm.

" Now. Soul Edge...Give me the power I need to complete my task and make me the lord of all souls on this planet!" Pyrrha said as her regular clothes were transforming into heavy armor.

" No.'' Patroklos said weakly.

" NO! It's too late!'' He also said as he dropped to his knees.

Pyrrha was getting more and more powerful by the second but then she started to break down. The power was too overwhelming for her.

" This is impossible! How come I can't control the power!" Pyrrha said as her eyes were turning back to their normal ocean blue color and armor was wearing off of her and returning back to it's normal look but her demonic hand was still connected to her arm. The Soul Edge eyeball was looking around like it didn't know what was going on, Soul Edge exploded into thousands of pieces,leaving Pyrrha unconscious on the ground.

The only thing that remain was the eyeball. Patroklos was knocked down because of the explosion. He was also cut because of Soul Edge sharp pieces.

" Pyrrha!" He cried as he ran to her side trying to wake her up.

"I am sorry...my son." A soft voice said to him.

" Huh? Mother?" He said looking confused.

'' Pyrrha had made some foolish decisions but this one had cost her her life.'' It replied.

" Wait so shes...gone?'' He asked taking her big hand.

'' Yes my son. She is but she will come back.'' It said.

The person then appear before Patroklos standing three feet away from him. It was a pretty looking angel with big,white wings that looked like a big, fluffy clouds. She had white armor that looked very hard too to dismantle. She had a mask that was covering her face. She walked towards Pyrrha's lifeless body and put her warm, small hand on her forehead. White and silver power came out of her hands.

" Soul Calibur... please give life to Sophitia's daughter Pyrrha and return her soul.'' She asked. She took her hand off of her and looked at Patroklos and gave him a little smile.

He smiled back and started to cry.

" Mother? Is she really back?'' He asked in hope.

" Yes I am certain. But listen to me. You are the one to watch over your sister. Keep Soul Edge as far from her as possible. Do you understand?'' She said looking dead at him.

" Yes. I completely understand mother.'' Patroklos said.

" Very well my son. Take care of Pyrrha and I will be watching over you in your future journeys.'' She said. She then disappeared into to thin air leaving Patroklos and Pyrrha alone.

Moments later Pyrrha was starting to wake up and Patroklos was very happy.

" W...what happened?'' She asked weakly.

" A lot. Just a lot.'' He replied smiling at her.

Pyrrha saw how scary her hand looked and she gave out a cry.

" It's okay. I'm pretty sure it will go away.'' He said trying to comfort her.

" Come on. Let's go home. Where we belong. Together.'' He said reaching out his hand.

She was about to give him her scary hand but she pulled back but he grabbed it anyway.

" No matter what you look like Pyrrha, it will never change your beautiful personality.'' He said helping her off the ground.

" Patroklos? Thank you for not giving up on me.'' She said sweetly giving him a hug.

" You are very welcome because there is no one Soul Edge can take.'' He replied.

(Well that was a happy ending. Don'tcha think? I really love Patroklos and Pyrrha so I hope you do too and also hoped you enjoyed this story) And please with a cherry on top! REVIEW!

And remember... there is no one Soul Edge can take. LOL! =D


End file.
